event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Event Horizon has thirteen '''factions, '''each with their own unique ships. Each faction follows a certain theme, be it in armament or ship design. Free Stars / Unaligned (Please insert a picture of the faction star as I could not obtain one. Thanks.) You are aligned to this "faction". Free Star / Unaligned ships have many variations but are mostly consisted of event ships, ships that are throwbacks to previous versions such as the Scavenger, or are ships that are awaiting to be assigned to a new faction. They use weapons from all factions, and have various fighting styles. Veniri Veniri ships have a winged design with a greenish gray colour, and most favour pulse weapons. Players start a new game with one Scout ship that belongs to this faction. The Veniri tend to be the most straightforward faction to fight. Their larger ships favor direct assaults with heavy firepower, while their scouts use hit and run tactics. Bushrak Bushrak ships favour heat weapons such as missiles and lasers, and their ships are predominantly red in color. Players start a new game with one Spectrum ship that belongs to this faction. The larger Bushrak ships tend to avoid direct combat, hanging back and using missiles to pelt at distant opponents. The smaller ones will get closer to use beam weapons or short ranged missiles. Korerans Koreran ships share an aesthetic with the Veniri faction, but favour torpedoes over pulse weapons. This faction also likes drones for its high tier ships like its boss. Players start a new game with one Raven ship that belongs to this faction. Koreran ships will unleash torpedo barrages at anything in range before attempting to retreat. The larger ships are accompanied by Torpedo Drones Taraniak Taraniak ships are organic with a pincer design. They use a warp drive to jump short distances and whittle down opponents with lightning weapons. The Taraniak are easily the most obnoxious faction to fight, as they will constantly use their warp drives to teleport away from attacks. Their drone units and all of their veteran units use this drive. Fortunately, they will teleport automatically when you fire near them, even if doing so will teleport them into your weapons fire instead of away from it. They are one of the two factions with living ships, being able to regenerate lost hit points without the use of repair bots, giving them an edge over others. Their basic weapon revolves around the use of lightning-based weapons, but veterans (especially Tarantula which uses varieties of other weapons) and higher grade ones show other types of weapons too. Sayjix Sayjix ships are shaped like flying saucers. Though they use a wide variety of weapons, their larger ships are notable for their impeccable accuracy, able to fire in any direction and track your ships flawlessly. Most of their ships have drones equipped, but these do little damage, just the rocket drones are a pain. Sayjix ships will try to stay within weapons range, as their accuracy lets them do a lot of damage. They are best killed quickly. When possible, drop flares as their weapons sometimes aim for these. Jurgans Jurgan ships are pod-like in design. With the exception of the Beholder, they are universally slow. All ships are well-armed. The lighter ships supplement their speed with rear-mounted mass drivers, using the recoil to propel themselves away from their foes while simultaneously firing upon them. Their ships belong in the living ship category being able to replenish their lost health points passively although this is counteracted by the fact that they can't equip repair bots, one strategy to counter this is to use continuous damage weaponry such as the L-weapons and the acid cannon. This is one of the easiest factions to fight, as they have trouble retaliating against faster ships or distant attacks. Still, care should be taken not to stay within their weapons range for too long. Zumbalari Zumbalari ships have a uniform brown colouring. They are typically fast and well-armed, but with thinner armour. It is worth noting that every single one of their non-boss ships uses short to medium-range weapons. Zumbalari ships favour hit and run tactics. Neganari Neganari ships have a pointy, bone-like design. With the exception of the Spike, they feature side-mounted weapon ports which can equip nearly any type of weapon. Like the Zumbalari, they trade armour for speed. They are essentially Veniri but with a better variety of weapons. They are fast and annoying, with the exception of the Freighter. Due to their weapon placement, most Neganari ships will try to strafe opponents. Daazen The Daazen use grey ships with powerful weapons. Their various ray weapons can lock onto a target and follow it anywhere, even behind the ship. They also use the powerful Black Hole Generator, a torpedo that creates a temporary black hole. Unlike the other factions, their ships also appear at abandoned stations. Daazen ships have a wide variety of strategies, appropriate to their load-outs. Unknown The Violet faction. The Unknown ships have barrel-like designs. They have unique charging weapons that increase in damage, range or area-of-effect depending on the time of charging. They usually try and avoid you until their weapon is fully charged, but will fire at you no matter the charge if you get too close. The Empire The Empire is a powerful faction that appears past 100 LY. They use plasma webs, rockets and ion cannons in their incredibly varied ships. Imperial ships are unpredictable and vary substantially, meaning if fighting them you should be ready to counter anything thrown at you- should it be webs, missiles, or a swarm of drones. Most of their attacks are almost impossible to dodge so its best to outrange them with weapons like missiles and railguns. They usually favour slow hit-run tactics and brute DPS head-ons. The Swarm The Swarm is an incredibly powerful, albeit rare faction comprised of the two Wormships, Bug and Crab. They prefer, appropriate to their name, swarm tactics, with their ships preferring to charge at you, relying on health, speed, overwhelming firepower, or some combination thereof to ensure survival. The smaller vessels will typically start circling after their preliminary charge, while the Capital ship will most likely kill you by the time it gets to point-blank, so it is unknown what it would do next. The Syndicate The Syndicate uses hybrid ships using C and M weapons on each side, larger in every ship from frigate to capital. They also use Heavy Railgun which is just heavier, bigger and more powerful version of the railgun, and stalker missiles, which are bigger and have less damage than HMLM2, however, they have over 6 times longer range. Scavengers Scavengers are a secret faction added in the update 0.17.0. This faction can be encountered by moving into normal nodes, as an event will randomly pop-up telling you "We found a group of weird-looking ships". They offer the most powerful armour in the game and use a combination of L and other types of weaponry.Category:Game Features